Gundam 0080: Dampened Evolution
by Midvalley Petals
Summary: Gundam 0080: An alternate ending with a short battle, and sorrowed realization.


Dampened Evolution

At the left end, the soldier for peace, justice; the Federation, standing with a tint of light grey, almost silver, armor protecting the heart. At the other end stood the soldier for his freedom; the Principality of Zeon, whom stood proud and tall in his night black metal plated encasement. He slowly raised the sword, patronizing his opponent. The Federation soldier, obviously hesitating the fight, slowly drug the heavy weapon to the side, slightly doubting their own ability. 

Within seconds, the Zeon launched at his opponent, the two swords clashing for a first time in so long. Their clash sent shockwaves throughout the souls of the One Year War, making each victim aware of the final destination. Jumping back, leaning forward, skidding to the side, barely dodging, they were both evenly matched, and the silver objects clashed again, this time sending the Federation soaring to the dampened ground. For a mere second, his emotions overtook him, and he stood there, awaiting the silver warrior's uprising. Sounds of metals could be heard banging against one another, as the Federation attempted to reclaim it's victory. 

If it had not been for the helmet on the Zeon troop's head, one could swear to see his pleased smirk, which was his fatal mistake. He had let his guard down for one second, but in a battle, one second was all that mattered. The sword was swung lightly, causing a bit of damage to him. He felt his protected face, realizing that somehow, the "Feddie" had penetrated it for a slight second. This made him infuriated, because it had damaged not only his body, but shadowed over his pride. No, this was no longer fun, no longer a game. This was war. 

The two raised the swords, preparing for one last confrontation. The Federation soldier took in all the courage, all the pain, the sorrow that was freely floating around like an eternal aura, and used it. The screams of a preordained fight could be heard, everyone's eyes adverted to the two, neither of them knowing what to say, do, or think, only letting God decide. Their blank expressions, and broken reflections slowly sulky, began to quietly sobbing. 

The Zeon and the Federation were feet away, and as the moment that felt like eternity drew to a close, the Zeon impaled her pale, delicate flesh, causing her to gasp suddenly, waiting for reality to strike. He quickly, violently, and coldly retreated his sword from her body, stepping back a few inches; not a smile on his face, not a frown, only the expression of a soldier. Her breaths escaping her, as she grasped her left side with her right hand, which quickly absorbed the crimson liquid, as if it were eating away at it. Her head wander up, and her own protection to the head slid off, letting loose the scarlet strands, which blew with the wind. A mistake could be sensed, hesitation, doubt, confusion, sorrow, self-hatred, as he bent down, about to take his own helmet off. 

And what a mistake. With her remaining energy, she rammed her sword below his heart, whispering to herself, "It was only a matter of time." 

His frail body fell the ground, but he quickly caught himself before his entire soul sunk. The helmet slipped off, his blonde hair in his face, as he met her's. And she was quick to sob, as she realized exactly what she had done, what had come from her anger. The two were quickly dying, but shared their last thoughts together. He shook his head, smiling gently at her, trying to conceal the tears welling up in his glossed eyes. She, however, could not hide it all. Her frown, followed by the overwhelming tears whispering to his heart, "I'm so sorry..." and he had done the same for her. 

The surging pain within her overtook, and she fell the ground once again. His eyes widened, letting himself go. The two lied together; holding hands as the wind blew gently past them, blowing a couple darkened, and dead disembodied leaves. The dampness had evolved further, as the platform had been another cause of a death to two lovers. The emotions surging around it, within it: the hatred, the evil, the mistaken, the misguided, the wrong, the right, and all because of the misunderstanding war between the two. The war. 

And as the two mobile suits had exploded together, the debris of realization blew with the wind, and enveloped young Alfred Izuruha, each little apart of him. Each emotion swelling inside of him.

-----------------------

This fanfic was, obviously, an alternate ending, but yet, a twisted alternate ending. Yes, I'm a Bernie and Chris fan, and this is my take on their last battle before she had (accidentally) killed him. Thank you for reading, and please give me a review. Thank you!

Midvalley Petals (gwennie@norden1.com) 


End file.
